Electrical design refers to grouping of electrical components connected to carry out operations. An electrical system defined by the design can be a portion of a larger electrical system or electronic device. An electrical system or electronic device can include a varistor in the electrical design. A varistor can refer to an electronic component with an electrical resistance. The electrical resistance varies with the applied voltage (e.g., a voltage-dependent resistor—VDR). A varistor includes a nonlinear, non-ohmic current-voltage characteristic for both directions of traversing current. As a result of the operational electrical characteristics of the varistor, the varistor can be a useful component in an electrical design to support controlling and assessing electrical characteristics associated with the electrical design.